


Little Busters

by Exculpate_The_Blaster



Category: Little Busters!
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exculpate_The_Blaster/pseuds/Exculpate_The_Blaster
Summary: We need more from this fandom damnit .
Relationships: Riki Naoe/Yuiko Kurugaya
Kudos: 3





	Little Busters

Hello . First of all , I'm a reader not a writer . I won't be able to write a essay to save my life , let alone a fic . So , Respected authors and fic writers , write a Wonderful Little Busters fic that everyone can enjoy . The pairing should be Riki Naoe/Yuiko Kurugaya/Harem but you can change it if you want but no Yaoi please . PM me if Interested .


End file.
